Paladin's Indulgance
by YuriChan220
Summary: How do you earn money to buy some expensive equipment? Paladin knows and she's going to offer herself to wonderful gentlemen to do just that. Co-op with Major Mike Powell III


**Paladin's Indulgence**

 **By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

It's dark and quiet in a small town. Very few lights are on during that time. Others are off with people sleeping peacefully in their homes. Including our four heroes, the Bikini Warriors…Except for one. One beautiful blonde woman, who silently got out of bed and successfully snuck out of the house that they stayed in for the night.

Why sneak out so late at night? For starters, since they are so low on money and need to buy some expensive armor and weapons, none of them were bothering to try and figure out how to make money. Even Fighter, the most hardworking of the group, was too stubborn to work for the sake of upgrading their gear.

Paladin, being Paladin, had decided to take matters into her own hands and her plan is about to begin. She tiptoes toward a large tavern where she hears a lot of men chatting and drinking non-stop. She takes a few deep breaths outside the door, gathering herself, gathering the courage to talk to enter and face the tavern's many patrons.

Once she's relaxed, she steps inside and every single man in there turns toward the beautiful blonde knight. One of the men, who is tall and muscular with a goatee, smiles.

"Ahhh, Miss Paladin, I presume," he says. "We've been expecting you. You're here for the job, hmm?"

Paladin sheds her cloak and nods with a beautiful smile on her face, rubbing her breasts. "Yes, sir! I'm prepared to do this!"

There are many "ohs" and "ahs" coming from every man as they immediately get an erection just from staring at Paladin's body and the erotic rubbing of her huge breasts.

The many patrons of the tavern immediately get out of their chairs and surround the beautiful blonde Bikini Warrior, each man shedding his clothes on their approach.

Paladin licks her lips and smiles a lewd grin, gently, softly rubbing her big and beautiful breasts, looking at the fine, hunky and well-endowed men around her.

"Are you sure, Paladin?" The big man with the goatee, the boss, questions for confirmation.

The perky blonde gives an enthusiastic nod and a moan of "Yeees~!"

Then, the boss smiles and shrugs his shoulders. He looks around at the men, all standing at attention, many of them already touching themselves, jerking off to the vision of loveliness that is Paladin the Bikini Warrior clad in her glimmering silver armor and pristine-white bikini.

"Then...alright. Boys, have at her! Give'er everything you've got!"

And that's the cue for every last man in the tavern to lunge at Paladin like a pack of dogs on a piece of steak, some of them even drooling as they approach the laughing-moaning blonde.

One of them offers his dick to Paladin and the blonde obliges by capturing and rubbing it between her breasts.

"Yes...yes~!" She moans. "Give it to me!"

The others, who are gathered around the blonde, are masturbating from witnessing this. Paladin keeps on rubbing and kneading the penis nestled in her bosom gently for a bit before she picks up speed, man and woman alike moaning.

"Ohhhh, Paladin-chan! I...I'm gonna cum!" He moans.

Paladin rubs his penis faster and faster, giggling and then, it's done. The man ejaculates, spilling sperm all over her smiling face. After licking some of it off, she stands up and strips off her armor and white bikini.

"Everyone!" She calls. "Please, do whatever you want with me! I can't hold back anymore~! Ravage me! Please~!"

That's the signal for the men to truly jump at Paladin. One grabs her warm, soft breasts to grope, squeeze, knead and heft the blonde's chest, even attaching his hungry mouth to the huge, fleshy orbs.

The moans, sighs and whimpers that would escape Paladin are silenced by a man kissing her deep and passionately while two more approach to grab her hands and put them to their crotches, urging the stunning blonde woman to rub, fondle and jerk off their large penises while another man settles on his knees below the standing-up Paladin to grab her by the ass and shove his face into her crotch, his lips and tongue attaching themselves to her sweet, hot, already moist pussy.

"Wow!" Paladin moans after breaking her kiss with the man as she jerks off the two men on either side of her. "Your cocks are so big! So thick!"

She continues to rub and fondle them, only at a faster pace while the other man is still enjoying licking and practically burying his face into Paladin's pussy. The blonde moans louder along with the men until they ejaculate and Paladin squirts out love juices. Paladin moans with a smile on her face.

"Ohhh, yess~!" She coos. "More! I want more!"

The man that just used impressive oral skills to bring Paladin to orgasm shifts to lie down on his back below the blonde, rubbing Paladin's calves and thighs, eventually finding her hips to pull her down.

"Ooohhh...mmmm...~!" the blonde moans as she moves to straddle the man's hips, her pussy lips just an inch above the throbbing manhood, her hands on his pecs for better balance.

One man in front of her walks toward her, his cock in front of her face. She is aroused by the size of it, but before she can do anything, the man takes her head and pulls her towards his cock.

And then, just as the man shoves his entire man-meat down her eager throat, the one below her squeezes her hips and impales her wet, hot pussy with his cock, Paladin's cry of pleasure drowned out by the cock lodged firmly in her sweet mouth.

"Ohhhh Gods, Paladin-sama...oh baby, I've dreamt of this for soooo long~!" The man stuffing Paladin's face groans, moaning here and there, and eventually, while the blonde bounces up and down on the penis below, the man in her mouth gasps as he explodes inside her throat, sending a large spurt of semen straight down to her eager, hungry tummy.

Paladin pulls away with some of the cum still splattering all over her face. She licks her lips in satisfaction and looks back and forth at the men gathered around her, eager to do more with her.

Her eyes half-open, hazy, Paladin moans, gasps, whines softly as she rides the man below her and then, after one particularly hard bounce that had the man breathless below her, Paladin wiggles her lovely hips and reaches back with one hand to spread her ass cheeks apart.

She licks her lips and gives the most lewd smile at the gathered men.

"Go on, gentlemen! Please, use all~ my holes! Give me more! Fuck me till I can't walk tomorrow~!"

Then, one man immediately silences her by grabbing a fistful of her hair and jamming his large penis into her mouth, pumping his hips hard and fast, basically fucking Paladin's face, and the blonde almost loses her mind when the man below her continues to thrust into her from below and from the many men around them, one steps up and immediately spears Paladin's other hole, his cock impaling her ass hole in one fell swoop, making the buxom woman scream into the penis in her mouth.

The feeling of both cocks inside both of her holes makes Paladin moan in pleasure with the cock inside her mouth. They continue thrusting, but at a faster pace, making the blonde woman moan louder into her amazing blowjob.

"Paladin-sama!" One of them cries. "I'm gonna cum!"

"So am I!" Another says. "Ohhhh, maaan! Here it comes!"

After thrusting faster and faster, the men ejaculate, squirting sperm inside her holes and her mouth. Paladin pulls away with the semen still spilling all over her face, smiling and giggling.

"Goodness, boys," she says softly. "You're all so amazing! I want more of it! Please~!" She reaches out her arms. "Give it all to me!"

All of the men, aroused by her voice and body, especially her bouncing breasts, oblige, so one of them pushes her down and inserts his cock in her pussy. He begins to thrust slowly and the blonde moans with a smile.

"Don't be shy, sir~" she says. "Give it everything you got!"

"Y-Yes, Paladin-samaaaa~!" the man nearly swoons and he leans down to give Paladin a deep, sloppy kiss and then, grab her breasts with his hands for a good handhold before beginning to penetrate her hot, wet, cum-filled pussy hard and fast and urgently, desperate to please her and achieve his own release.

"A-AAHH YES! Yes, yes, yess! Mmm~!" The blonde cries out with a big smile on her face after her man breaks the kiss. She doesn't have much time to have her mouth unoccupied though, as another man kneels by her head and grabs her by the cheeks to urge her to suck his cock, which is right there in her face, throbbing and hard, aching for her lips.

Paladin's moans are muffled by the cock inside her mouth. With both of the men thrusting good and hard, the blonde is enjoying every bit of it.

"Oh, god! Yes, yes!" Paladin moans after pulling her lips off of the man's penis. "Keep it coming! Give me more! Ohhhh~!" She cries out before diving back into her man's crotch, taking his throbbing erection into her mouth again.

"Ohhhh, Paladin-samaaaaa~!" One of the men moan.

While the men are still thrusting back and forth, two other men offer their cocks on each side. Paladin grabs both of them and starts rubbing them very fast.

"Ohhh, here it comes!"

All of them moan in pleasure with Paladin smiling, enjoying the moment. She rubs their cocks faster and faster while the other two thrust faster as well.

"I'm cumming, Paladin-sama!" One of them moans.

"Yes, yes!" Paladin moans. "Give it to me! Please~!"

All the men thrust faster and faster with the blonde rubbing their cocks until they all ejaculate, spilling their sperm all over and inside her body. Paladin giggles as she sits up and goes on all fours.

The men look at the spectacular blonde in heat with sheer awe and hunger in their eyes, looking on as Paladin sits on her hands and knees, her ass raised in the air. Cum drips from her pussy and stains her inner thighs, a messy mix of pussy juice and semen.

"Gooo ooonn...give it to me, I beg you, gentlemen~!" The blonde in heat whines and that sends the men into a sex frenzy.

Paladin can't stop the moans, sighs, whimpers and screams of orgasmic bliss from spilling from her lips, same as the men can't stop spilling their warm, sticky seed inside Paladin's velvet depths.

One man grabs her by the breasts as he fucks her pussy raw, squatting behind her like a dog, pounding savagely into her overwhelmed pussy.

With a gutural groan, the man finishes and floods Paladin's womb with his spunk, sending the woman into orgasm that only triggers into a second one upon feeling another man jam his penis inside her. Barely a second passes before that man fucks her pussy raw and Paladin cums again, quickly followed by her man as he empties his balls into her cum-filled womanhood.

Then, Paladin nearly loses her mind when another man steps up and pokes at her pussy with his big cock, but then moves upwards, up and into her ass hole, spearing her backdoor with one savage thrust that has Paladin hit orgasm again while her man grabs her by the hips and thrusts savagely into her tight anal passage.

The man finishes and Paladin can barely register the fact that she's being lifted into the arms of two men that step up and hold the blonde between their firm, tall, muscular frames, the man behind her holding her legs spread open as far as they can go, his penis poking at her ass hole and the man in front of her aiming for her pussy.

"Ohhh Gods...oh God, yes, yeees...go! Go, dooo it~!" Paladin cries out for their touch.

The man in front inserts his penis in her pussy, plus the man on the other side inserting his in her butt hole. Paladin screams in pleasure as she gets filled to capacity and her two men begin to move, thrusting back and forth, back and forth, worshipping Paladin's body via double penetration in perfect sync with each other.

"Paladin-sama, you're so tight~!" One of them says.

"This is amazing!" The other says. "I can't believe I'm doing this with a hot warrior like her~!"

Paladin smiles at the man in front of her. "Oh, boys! You're amazing~! Come on! Fill me with you cum! I want it all~!"

The men nod as they waste no time, jamming their cocks inside her two holes faster, harder, more frantically, making her moan, sigh, whimper and cry out louder. As the two climax, the blonde arches her back, screaming in pleasure as semen gets pumped deep into her innermost crevasses. She starts panting as she drops to the floor, looking at every man staring at her.

"Everyone…" she says as she lies on her back again. "I want all of your cum now! Every last one! This is my final request!" With that, she starts to masturbate in front of all of them.

"P-Paladin-samaaa!" The men gaze upon the super-sexy blonde in heat, her skin glistening with a mixture of sweat and semen, one hand pawing and kneading a bountiful breast while her other hand fondles her pussy, massaging the outer labia with two fingers and jamming the other three directly into the tight passage, which is overflowing with mixed juices.

The men form a circle around the masturbating woman, their hands working frantically on their cocks, jerking off with an impending sense of urgency, eager and anxious to grant Paladin's last request.

"P-Paladin-sama, take it, take it all, ma'am~!" One man calls out and then, his buddies follow suit as they all ejaculate, as every last man spills his seed, shooting strings of off-white spunk that absolutely pelt, shower the orgasming Paladin in heat on the floor, coating every last bit of her magnificent, buxom body in their semen.

With one last moan and a dazzling smile, Paladin passes out after her night of rapturous debauchery.

~Indulgence~

Morning comes and the beautiful blonde shuffles in her bed as a result of the sun shining on her face.

She finally sits up, stretches her arms and turns her head towards her nightstand and smiles. On it is a large bag full of gold, a really hefty reward after a long, enjoyable night of pleasure with multiple fine men at the tavern.

Paladin's only thought is: "Worth it~!"

~The End~

Yuri-chan: Haaah, well, we're a bunch of pervs aren't we, Mikey-kun?

Major Mike: Yes. Oh my God. Yes, we are. But hey, tis Paladin-chan! She wanted it! Not us! 8D Paladin-chan is 3 times more pervy than both of us combined! XD

Yuri-chan: Haha! Well then, I've always wanted to write a gangbang story, so why not start with the sluttiest girl, Paladin~?

Major Mike: Still, I gotta admit...if I smoked, I'd probably light up a cigarette now. :PAnd yes! Exactly~ Of course, we mean "slutty" in the nicest meaning of the word! : 3

Yuri-chan: Hehe! So, here it is, everyone! Be sure to read and review please. And thank you so much for helping me on this, Mikey-kun~! This was awesome and most fun to write

Major Mike: The pleasure was all mine, Yuri-chan. Trust me, it so such~ a pleasure, writing this with you. "O" Till next time, stay beautiful, stay pervy, people~!

Major Mike: Semper-Fi! Carry on!

Yuri-chan: Have a nice day~


End file.
